The Girl With The Bow
by unleashedd
Summary: The day Austin met Ally was magical to say the least. At least according to him. As the countdown to Austin's return to war comes to an end Austin learns that when you only live once, there is no time to make mistakes and live with regrets. And that sometimes the girl of your dreams is closer than he thought. AU. Multi-chapter. AUSLLY
1. Bow in her Hair

_**Chapter 1: Bow In Her Hair**_

* * *

The best of Autumn was nearly over and Austin knew that once Autumn was over he would have to go back. Autumn in Paradise, West Virginia (1) was always the best in the country according to him. He loved the beauty of the nature and it always felt like home even why home didn't feel like home. The Appalachian Mountains were flocked with colourful leaves of vibrant red, yellow, and orange, and the rolling hills portrayed endless fields of trees.

That was the one thing he always missed the most. In the months counting down to when he was to leave it was as if the trees were an hourglass. But instead of sand dropping, there were leaves dropping. The leaves would drop one by one and by the time they were all at the floor of the earth, it would be time for Austin to return. The majority of the trees still grasped onto their leaves, signalling that Austin still had just over a month left. Time was ticking though. The hour glass was flipped and it would only be so long before the last leaf fell.

He owned a small cabin in a small town located in West Virginia. It didn't need to be very big, because for the majority of the year he wasn't even there. The cabin was logged, and it was cozy. Just big enough to live in and it still always felt like home.

His home was on the outskirts of town; it was surrounded by forest and backed onto a small pond. He cherished every waking moment of the cabin from the moment that he bought it. After Austin went to high school, he didn't keep in touch with too many of his friends. They all wanted to stay in Paradise, but Austin had other plans. He wanted to be a sole protector and peace maker to the world. In fact, Austin loved his job; he hated the horror of war. Sometimes he could swear that he was about to lose what was left of his sanity, and other days he didn't think he would last to morning.

Austin's best friend from high school actually pursued the army as well as Austin. Dez and Austin were always stationed together; they pulled each other out of the rubble when the other was incapable of doing so. They provided a back bone to each other when the other fell weak. Dez was like the brother Austin never had and vice versa.

He walked down the street having just returned from an important call from his commander. The commander gave a brief update on the war in Afghanistan, and promised to keep him updated on the troops.

The streets were decently busy on an early Saturday afternoon. It was quite cold so people weren't lingering outside on the streets for long is they could help it.

He finally crossed paths with the local café; Carrie's Café (2). Outside of the shop, it was decorated with pumpkins, jack-o-lanterns, straw, and various other products from a local farmer's garden. He smiled at the decorations and walked up the three steps of the shop. He opened the door and a bell rang signalling his entrance to the employees. He quickly grabbed a seat in the booth next to the front window where he would be able to watch the world go by outside the window. The café wasn't full but it was still buzzing with business. People everywhere were chatting and catching up over coffee. This was a place where people typically came to meet up with people or to go on small dates. It was nice and quiet, and it was cozy. It made for the perfect time.

He was just two days past the age of eighteen; he had spent the occasion with his beautiful family consisting of his dad and his sister. They loved the fact that Austin was serving his country and doing what his heart told him to do. But they missed him incredibly. His sister would sometimes cry herself to sleep because she was worried about his safety. His sister was 15 and it drove Austin insane that she had to grow up without her older brother to look out for her. Amy was young, beautiful and naïve. She didn't know how cruel the world really was. Austin did though; he knew first hand that the world was a place full of selfish people. He knew that there were many good people too. But the people who were bad had power, and not enough of the good people did.

He was angry with the world sometimes, but there were times when he was thrilled. He cherished the times that he had with his sister and his dad more now that he didn't see them as often. He didn't take life for granted because he knew what it was like to have it ripped from him at any possible moment.

"What can I get for you?"

Austin looked up at a pretty girl. She had her brown curly hair up in a ponytail and it was tied with a pink bow. She had a pencil behind her ear and she reached for it at the same time she reached to grab a note pad from her black apron. She raised an eye brow and waited for him to respond. She was by far the prettiest girl Austin had ever seen. He didn't want to mess up this first impression.

"Uh – u"

For some reason he felt awfully shy. He wasn't normally like this.

She offered him a smile and it seemed to give him a burst of confidence.

"What are the specials today?" he asked after stuttering the first time. Her smile grew and he could tell that she liked her job. She leaned both of her hands onto the table and looked out the window as she concentrated on the memorized specials.

"So our soup of the day is Tomato Grande, it comes with your choice of a salad or sandwich. There is also freshly made cinnamon buns. These ones are super good, we only have them on Saturday afternoons", she elaborated.

"Excellent! I'll have that." Her smile grew.

"Would you like a sandwich or a salad?"

"I'll have a Western Sandwich."

"Great! Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Apple cider?" he asked.

"Sure."

She offered a final smile and turned in the other direction.

"Wait – " The girl turned around and looked at him.

"Would you mind sitting down for a while, and talking to me, I'm feeling a little lonely?" A smile returned to her face, and he could have sworn that he saw her eyes sparkle. She seemed so perfect.

She placed her hand back on top of the table and Austin escaped from his trance.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go", the girl with the bow replied with a soft smile. Her beauty radiated off her smile and features. Austin's mother once told him that everyone had faults but he could imagine this girl with any flaws.

"I'm Austin."

"Ally." And she turned around and walked away behind the counter of the café. Austin couldn't take his eyes off of her once for the next hour. 'Ally', he though. What a beautiful name.

He watched as she poured coffee for numerous customers, she would make small talk easily with every customer. She looked completely comfortable where she was and was a very sociable girl. Austin found himself admiring her every trait, no matter what she did she did it with style and he even found her sneaking glances at him everyone and a while. But he only knew that because he was watching her the entire time. No, it was not meant to be creepy, he was simply intrigued.

He heard the bell ring announcing another new customer.

"Hey Ally!" a male voice called.

Austin didn't hear a response from Ally.

"How's it going Ally? Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It's a very nice day outside."

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk on this most beautiful day."

Ally sighed.

"Dallas, I'm working right now. Can't you see that?"

"Well how about after that?"

"I'm busy"

"With what?"

"Organizing my sock drawer."

"After that?"

"Seriously boy, take a hint!" an elderly woman standing behind the counter and beside Ally exclaimed with a southern accent.

Dallas huffed and walked off and out of the store.

"Thanks Carrie."

"Anytime Darling. That boy was bad news. He was practically drooling all over you. But seriously, I thought boys these days were intelligent."

"Some of them are. There are still good men left in the world."

Carrie shook her head and smiled at Ally before going back to serve a middle aged man coffee.

* * *

Ally would return with his drink and he would continue to flirt with the beautiful girl. He watched her as she blushed, and he was right; she had no flaws. His previous shy attitude seemed to vanish with each following sentence. He felt more comfortable with her than he ever felt with any other person he ever knew.

When she delivered his order, he had asked the questions he had been dying to ask as he waited.

"So Ally, did you grow up here?"

Ally's smile never failed, but it grew.

"No, I'm not from the area. I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle. I have been for the last 2 years. It is such a beautiful town though. I love it here."

"I can see why. The scenery is gorgeous. I heard that there is really good apple cider here."

"I'm glad you chose the cider, it's my favourite too, and we get the cider from the local orchard so it's nice and fresh."

He smiled, not that he hadn't been smiling before.

He noticed a small flower in the pocket of her apron and he pointed to it.

"What type of flower is that?" Her hand rose to her pocket and her gaze fell to the flower.

"You know I actually don't know what it is called, all I know is that it grows in my Uncles garden and it's my favourite flower."

"It's beautiful", he replied and made a mental note in his head to never forget the flower.

After, she left back to serve the rest of the customers, her ponytail was bobbing and her pink bow swaying in with the tempo. It just like the wind outside clashing with leafs that fall to their despair and mark the hour to when Austin is to return. With each falling leaf marked one less minute for him to spend with Ally, the girl he could already imagine a world with.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave your comments, if you want me to continue the story please review and let me know, lack of interest will result in termination of story. Also, I am taking a break from my other stories to focus on this one for a little bit. **

**(1) Paradise, West Virginia. I'm not sure if this is a real place or not, I just made it up. However, if it is real, I don't own it. **

**(2) Carrie's Café. I don't own it, it just made it up. Sorry if you own it or something.**


	2. Leaves on the Floor

**A/N: In the last chapter, I forgot to mention that this story was based on a song. Any guesses? I'll tell you anyways… Travelling Soldier by The Dixie Chicks. This song is so good and I love it. A lot. It's good. You should go listen to it right now. Anyways… I need reviews in order to continue the story. If people don't review then I will assume you don't like it. Okay? Awesome. I hope you guys do like it. On with the show!**

**-Unleashedd**

_Chapter 2: Leaves on the floor_

They went back to the pier, just like Ally always did after work every Saturday, especially in Autumn, because it was just so beautiful. The way the colourful trees and rolling hills reflected off the lake could never be copied by a photograph and needed to be cherished in person. They sat down side by side on a small brown wooden bench and inhaled the warm autumn air.

The beauty of the nature was so outstanding, its full potential could never be fully captured in a picture or painting.

As much as sitting in silence would have been completely comfortable, they both had so many questions and wanted to learn so much about each other.

"So Austin, what do you do for a living?" asked Ally gazing out across the lake. She watched as a blue heron soared down from the shore and skimmed the surface of the water before capturing a small fish between its claws. The bird's flight was consistent of perfect aero-dynamics and allowed for a smooth flight back to the shore.

"I'm in the Special Forces."

"Wow, the Special Forces? That's so honourable." Ally was impressed, but not surprised. She noticed that Austin appeared to have the body type for a soldier. It impressed her that he would pursue such a career that entailed such bravery and honour, she respected him for that.

"Thanks."

"Did you always know that you wanted to serve in the army?"

"I think so. I guess it is kind of a tradition in my family. My father was a commander, and I always looked up to my father as such an honourable, compassionate man. He served for 20 years, and is such a great man; I want to be just like him. He taught me everything I know."

"What about your mom?"

"My father met her across seas. She was a nurse at one of the larger stations. Six years ago when they were both stationing in Iraq the base was bombed and she didn't make it. She tried to save the injured men and women, but it was too late. She left a heartbroken husband and two young children."

Ally was watching Austin's face as he shared a small part of his past. His face never once altered, but she was sure that he didn't share this story frequently or willingly, or with just anyone walking down the street. This story was special to him.

She reached across and grabbed his hand in hers. She squeezed it for good measure, because she liked how easy it was for them to share these details about their lives.

Even for young 18 year old Ally, recent graduate from the local public high school, she knew she was a goner from the moment Austin called her back in the Café. She knew that he would have incredible stories to share with her, and she knew that they would be fast friends.

"It was really hard at first; I had to grow up quite fast. My sister was only 10 at the time and I was 12. I though the universe hated me for taking away such a wonderful woman from me. She was so great. She loved to help people, she loved her job, and the people she worked with and she loved her family. She was way too young to die and she did not deserve that life."

They sat in silence. Ally couldn't think of anything to say and she thought that sometimes silence was better and that he just wanted someone to listen to his story.

"I bet you have a boyfriend", Austin said sighing.

Ally laughed and Austin turned his head to look at her.

"What?" he said laughing.

"What makes you say that I have a boyfriend?"

"You are the girl every guy wants. You are the definition of perfect and the ideal girlfriend. Look it up in the dictionary and I bet your name is there."

"Stop it", she exclaimed.

"What about that Douglas guy – "

"Dallas."

"Whatever", Austin said feeling fed up and suddenly exhausted.

"What about him?"

"What's his problem?"

"He thinks that he is in love with me. I have no feelings towards him whatsoever; all he wants is to get in my pants.

Austin choked and Ally laughed.

"That's not funny."

"He is just so ridiculous."

Austin doesn't comment and Ally is so sure that she said the wrong thing and he doesn't like her anymore.

"So", she starts again, "Why aren't you overseas right now?"

"I've been on leave for a while now."

"When do you go back?" she whispered quietly.

"A little over a month." She exhaled the breath that she didn't know she was holding in, and a smile rose on her face.

Something about the gentleness in Ally's voice made Austin want to listen to it for the rest of his life. She loved how she brought him here, and he would remember this place till his death. It was such a beautiful landscape full of a spectrum of dazzling colours that made his eyes dance. The animals roaming the land were nature's gift and he imagined the beauty that other seasons had to offer the location. The sun was setting along the horizon and he thought it would be best if he walked Ally home now. Ally; the beautiful girl sitting next to him, whom he was sharing his life story with. She was smart, kind, gentle and she reminded him of his mother.

"Tell me about you…" Austin said. Ally smiled and leaned forward. To some it may look like she was stretching, but she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. Then she looked at Austin with a mysterious look in her eyes that made him want to find out what she was hiding beneath her beautiful exterior.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice had a slight edge to it as if they were bending boundary lines. Austin could tell that Ally didn't share details about herself with just anyone, and the people she did share them with had to earn her trust.

"What is your favourite thing to do?"

"Really?" she grimaced.

"What?"

"That's an awful question" she observed.

"It is not!" he defended, "it is a perfectly valid question."

"But it is so over-done, and it is so broad too."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's – "

"You don't want to argue with me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"You should know that I am in the army."

"Is **_that_** a threat?" she mocked.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." Ally looked pleased. Austin thought it was humorous that on the first date they were already bickering. It was refreshing. But it wasn't a date, it was a meeting, or a gathering. One thing he was certain of was that both of them were there and they were enjoying themselves.

"How about this… when you aren't at work, what is your go-to activity?"

"Nice, nice. I'll give you credit for that one. No one has ever asked me that question."

"I feel original."

"You should."

"Are you going to answer?" he teased.

"I'm thinking", she responded playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Honestly, after work each week I come here. It's so quiet and not many people know about it. It gives me time to think and there is this really great –"

Austin waits for her to continue her answer.

"Actually…" she stands up and grabs his hand. He follows her lead and stands up. It catches him off guard when she starts running through the forest.

"Ally, where are we going?" She releases his hand and stops. She holds onto a slim tree and sways around it, acting flirty. She releases the tree and grabs another. The trees are not very think and the floor of the forest is covered in a carpet of pine needles.

Then she turned and continued walking. She had a skip in her step as she maneuvered through the forest. Austin followed her lead closely behind.

"When I was 8 years old I came across this place with my brother. He was ten at the time and we were just normal kids letting curiosity and imagination leading our lives. And we came across this…" Austin started to hear a loud chorus of sounds growing louder and louder with each passing second. He wasn't sure where Ally was bringing him, but he knew that whatever she had in mind, it was going to be outstanding. Ally stopped and Austin stopped next to her and took in the scene in front of him.

The sounds made sense now, the chorus was home of a beautiful natural waterfall in the center of the forest. It was surrounded my cliff and extraordinary colourful trees that reflected off the falling water. The waterfall was approximately 25 feet tall, and it poured over the edge, down to a winding river the traveled around the trees like an obstacle course.

"I thought you said you have only been here for two years."

"I didn't lie. I have, but I used to visit here with my parents every fall during Thanksgiving, and one year my brother and I were bored, so we went on a walk."

"It's so beautiful."

"I know. I only come here now when I am super homesick, or I have an incredible problem. I typically only come here during emergencies."

"Is this an emergency?"

"That depends…" she whispered quietly as she turned her face and body towards Austin.

"What does it depend on?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes of course", he confirmed.

"Where do you see this going?"

"At this point I don't know. I hope it goes places."

She nodded.

"I don't bring just anyone here. In fact you are person number two, after my brother. So let's just say this… if you want to see me again after this, you remember this place, you remember what we did and I'll remember too."

He didn't say anything right away.

"So is this an emergency? I don't know. Maybe."

His hand grazed hers, but neither of them looked down at their hands. He turned his hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. They both stared at the wondrous waterfall. Austin sensed a smile growing on her face as the warmth from her finger tips transferred into his.

"Ally?"

"Hmmm?"

"There is just something about you. There is something that makes me want to stay with you forever. You have incredible stories, you are beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate. You are perfect."

She was facing Austin know.

"That is not true. I am not perfect. You hardly know me, I am not perfect."

"In my eyes you are."

She stopped trying to resist the urge to fight against Austin's compliments and accepted them, she didn't want to ruin their perfect day.

They walked back to road hand in hand, sharing memories and stories from their pasts. The reminisced about things that they had thought that they once forget.

Austin even walked her up to the front door of her house to make sure that she got in safe.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked before she started walking inside the house away from him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about you."

"About me…"

"Yes."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" A smile consumes her entire face. And she begins to nod.

"Sure. I'm not working tomorrow." She handed him a slip of paper after she resorted to writing on it. "Here is my number. Call me later?"

He nodded and turned back to the sidewalk. Ally smiled to herself. This was the beginning of something fantastic.

_Review!_


	3. Kiss on her Cheek

_Chapter 3: Kiss on her Cheek_

On their first official date, the time was still ticking and Austin was running out of time before he would surely have to return to Afghanistan. They were walking down the side walk from Ally's house. Austin had just picked her up and she was clueless as to where they were headed. For all she knew they were having an early morning picnic.

Austin recalled the night before, when he had called Ally to confirm their plans for the day.

_"Hello?" Ally's voice called through the phone._

_"Hi Ally, it's Austin."_

_"Oh, hey Austin! How are you?"_

_"I'm quite good actually, and you?"_

_"Really good. I'm watching the best movie ever and eating popcorn."_

_"Well in that case, maybe I'll call you back later, I'd hate to interrupt."_

_Austin could here Ally shifting around quickly. _

_"No, No! I'm kidding. What's up?"_

_"Well, you know how you showed me your favourite place today?"_

_"Yes…" Ally replied reluctantly._

_"Well I was wondering if you would accompany me tomorrow, so that I can show you mine."_

_"Really?" she said excitedly. _

_"Yah."_

_"You would really show me your favourite place in the world?"_

_"Yes. I kind of feel obligated, but I really want too. I think you will like it."_

_"Then sure. It sounds like an adventure."_

_"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_"Sure, It's a date. Bye Austin."_

_"Bye!"_

_He didn't miss the fact that she called it a date, and it left him smiling for the rest of the night._

It was early in the morning and frankly it surprised Ally, she didn't have Austin pinned down as a morning kind of guy, he looked like someone who enjoyed his mornings; to himself. But he looked more awake than she did.

She turned to him and a sly smirk rose on his face. His head turned slightly in her direction so that he could gain her eye contact.

"What?" she asked blushing. As much as she was used to guys hitting on her, it hardly ever made it this far, and it scared her a bit. She always found it challenging to put herself out there, but with Austin it was easy. And that is what scared her.

"I still can't believe I got a date with the Ally Dawson. It's like you aren't even in my league, but somehow I've managed to convince you that I am."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have never felt so nervous and so comfortable around a guy ever before. And the fact that I am feeling both of them together is definitely a new feeling."

"A good feeling?"

"Really good", she confirmed nodding,

He stopped on the spot but Ally kept walking until she noticed that Austin wasn't walking with her anymore.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why did you keep walking?"

"Because I thought you were still walking. Now answer my question."

"Wow, some ones demanding", he teased.

"Oh Shut up."

"Okay, the reason I stopped, is because we are at the location of out date."

Ally looked around the area of where they were, and she looked awfully confused in Austin's eyes. So he put an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards their final destination. He raised his arm and pointed off to the distance.

"Today, I am talking you up into the clouds." She still looked confused, so he elaborated. "For our date, I am going to take you up on a small plane and bring you to my favourite place in the world." The smile on her face became the most memorable thing Austin had ever seen. Ally's glowing smile managed to stop his heart for a second and remind him why he fell for her in the first place. Not that he needed reminding.

He took her hand in his and they walked hand in hand towards the building.

"You own a plane?" she asked.

"I don't _own_ it. My uncle does, and I used to fly it all the time before I joined the army. He said I could use it today."

"Did you ever fly a plane in the military?"

"Only once, when it was an emergency. We had to deliver food and water to a raided town and nobody else on our troop could fly a plane, so I volunteered."

"What does it feel like?"

"Delivering food? Good I guess, it's nice to know that I am helping people."

"No not the food!" she exclaimed, "What does it feel like to fly a plane?"

"Well you will soon find out."

"You're going to let me fly a plane?"

He nodded smiling.

"You should know that I can hardly drive on land, let alone in the air."

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher."

"I'm sure that you are. Have you ever taught someone to fly a plane before?"

"No, and you are my first student."

Austin was in the pilots chair and Ally was currently in the co-pilot's. He could tell she was excited because she was bouncing in her seat. She was staring at all of the buttons, levers, and gadgets on top of the control panel.

"This is so exciting!

"Are you sure you are okay? You look like you are about to press all the buttons on the control panel."

"Shut up, I'm fine. This is just overwhelming. What if I press the wrong button and we fall to our impending doom."

"Then there are two parachutes behind our seats."

Ally gave him a look.

"I'm kidding, not about the parachutes. They are actually there, but you will be fine, I know how to reverse the action of each of the buttons. And I'm your teacher. Now what kind of teacher would I be fi I let you fall to your death during your first flight?"

"Not a very good one."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, let's do this."

Ally breathed out slowly.

"Okay, I've got this."

Austin thought that she was mostly saying that to herself so he didn't comment on it.

He shifted a lever and turned a dial. He grabbed the steering wheel in his two hands and slowly drove the plane out to the runway and away from the shelter of the building. He drove it through the doors and smoothly to the runway.

"Ready?" he asked Ally.

Ally put the head gear communication device on her head and smiled. She turned and gave him a thumb up.

He changed the gear and prepared for take-off. This was one of Austin's favourite parts of the flight because he experienced what it felt like to leave ground for the first time. The feeling was magical as the wheels left the safety of the earth and bounded towards the sky.

They took off slowly, but once they were in the air, they were gone. They flew lower to begin with. They travelled above the rolling mountains and the vibrant blue Finger Lakes. They soared with the birds, across the clear blue sky.

"Okay…" Can you press the large green button right in front of you?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded.

"This one?"

Austin smiled. "That's the one."

"So your favourite place in the whole world is in the sky? That's cool."

Austin laughed lightly.

"Close. It's probably my second favourite place."

"Then where is your first?"

"This is your first?" Ally said turning in a circle taking in her surroundings.

Austin nodded sheepishly, suddenly feeling embarrassed about showing Ally his favourite place in the world.

In front of them was a large cotton field. The cotton bushes were in complete bloom and pink flowers grew on them.

"Austin, don't be embarrassed, this is amazing! I can't believe I am here. I can't believe I am here, with you", she reassured him taking his hand in hers. "It's beautiful."

Austin visibly relaxed under the hold of her hand which seemed to fit perfectly into his.

"Do you want to have lunch?" Austin asked holding up the brown picnic basket in his other hand. Ally nodded and helped him lay down the picnic blanket in the cotton fields amongst rows of cotton.

The 40 minute flight to their destination seemed to be worth it. And they would both agree to that. Austin prepared small sandwiches, and cookies for dessert.

Ally fascinated Austin. He could listen to her talk all day about her theories, memories, and perspectives.

"I want to be a teacher", Ally told Austin after he asked. "I've always wanted to teach elementary school, but I don't think I would have any problem teaching high school students either."

"I can see you being a teacher."

"Really?"

"Well, yah. You have that whole vibe that says you just want to share your knowledge with people and help them achieve their best." Ally smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"And that's exactly what I want to do!" she exclaimed. She swallowed a biscuit, and looked off at the plane parked in the grass field next to them, and smiled a satisfied smile. Austin watched her so closely and rested his hand on top of hers gently.

She looked down at his hand and smiled looking back up at his eyes. In his other hand he took a small pink flower and placed it behind her ear. It made her look so perfect. The light pink made her eyes glisten. His fingers grazed her cheek and she concentrated on his face, and felt that she was leaning into his touch and him. So was he. Their lips connected for the first time. It was gentle, and slow. They both knew that they had all the time in the world, and that they hand each other.

Ally leaned backwards as Austin pushed her gently back onto the blanket so that she would be lying down. He cupped her face in his hands and continued to kiss her with more passion. Ally lay half underneath him, with his chest pressed against hers.

They could both agree that is was a perfect kiss.

The perfect day.

With the perfect people.

_Review, review, review. _


End file.
